Historia Federacji
right|250px Historia organizacji Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet łączącej międzygwiezdne kultury Wolkan, Tellarytów, Andorian, Ludzie i innych gatunków członkowskich . 21 wiek Preludium Federacji :2063, 5 kwietnia: Zefram Cochrane przeprowadził historyczny pierwszy lot warp ludzkości, co doprowadziło do pierwszego kontaktu między ludźmi i Vulcanami. Ziemia podnosiła się z popiołów po Trzeciej Wojnie Światowej. Pierwszym zalążkiem Federacji był Zefram Cochrane, który w 2063 roku zbudował Phoenix pierwszy statek Ziemi z napędem Warp. Jednak gatunek Borg z przyszłości cofnął się w czasie, aby zapobiec jego powstaniu i asymilowaniu Ziemi. Dzięki staraniom załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Cochrane był w stanie dokonać tego historycznego lotu, przyciągając uwagę T'Plana-Hath statku gatunku Vulcan. Wydarzenie to, było znane jako Pierwszy kontakt, który miał miejsce 5 kwietnia 2063. Od tego czasu Vulcanie pomagali ludzkości w celu wyeliminowania ubóstwa, chorób i również zjednoczenia narodów całej Ziemi pod jednym rządem Zjednoczonej Ziemi. (ENT: Broken Bow; TNG: Attached; VOY: Friendship One; Star Trek: First Contact) 22 wiek :2150: Ostatni naród Ziemi dołączył do globalnego rządu Zjednoczonej Ziemi. W tym roku zjednoczenie narodów całej Ziemi stało się rzeczywistością, kiedy ostatni naród zjednoczył się pod jednym rządem Zjednoczonej Ziemi. (TNG: Attached) Warp 5 Program Mimo braku pomocy z strony Vulcan, postępy nad rozwojem Ziemskiego napędu Warp postępował powoli. Zakończone pracę w 2151 nad Enterprise, NX-01 pierwszym statkiem z silnikiem Warp 5 dowodzonym przez Kapitana Jonathan Archer. Zwiastował on nową erę eksploracji kosmosu przez Ziemię. Podczas pierwszego roku doszło do kontaktu z licznymi nowymi gatunki. (ENT: Broken Bow) :2151: Zjednoczona Ziemia dokonała pierwszy kontakt z: Klingonami, Suliban, Axanar, xeno-2151-050601 (żniwiarze triglobuliny), Xyrillian, Novanie, Andorianami, Akaali, Malurianie, Nausicaanie, xeno-2151-090901 (gatunek Fraddock), xeno-2151-091001 (gatunek Prah Mantoos), Borothan, xeno-2151-09002 (gatunek Shroomie), Valakianie, Menk, Coridianie, Tesnianie, Eska, Wraith, Ferengi, Kantare. :2152: Zjednoczona Ziemia dokonała pierwszy kontakt z: Tandaranie, Kreetassanie, xeno-2152-012701 (symbiotyczna forma życia), Mazarite, Torothanie, Risianie, xeno-2152-021801 (Ravis), xeno-2152-021802 (Dee'Ahn), Paraagan, xeno-2152-062301 (Tessic), xeno-2152-072901 (Gosis), Retellianie, Kriosianie, Takret, Arkonianie, Dekendi, Tholianie, Enolianie, Wisp, xeno-2152-122501 (Arin'Sen). :2153: Zjednoczona Ziemia dokonała pierwszy kontakt z: xeno-2153-011001 (obcy kapitan piratów), Xantoranie, Antaranie, Vissianie, Borg, Tarkaleanie, Tellaryci, xeno-2153-032101 (Kago-Darr), Xindi-Gady, xeno-2153- (brygadzista kopalni trellium), Xindi-Naczelne, Osaarianie, Loque'eque, xeno-2153-061402 (Tret), xeno-2153-070101 (B'Rat Ud), xeno-2153-070102 (Zjod), Nuvian, xeno-2153-070104 (Oran'taku - imię Rajiin), xeno-2153-080401 (Tarquin), Xindi-Leśne, Skagaranie, Triannon, Budowniczy Sfer. :2154: Zjednoczona Ziemia dokonała pierwszy kontakt z: Xindi-Insektoidy, Illyrianie, Xindi-Wodne, Ikaaranie, Kovaalanie, Na'kuhl, Orioni, Organianie, Aenar. Początki współpracy gatunków Reformacja na Vulcan w 2154 reprezentowała inny kluczowy krok w kierunku Federacji, co skłoniło Wolkan do zaangażowania w ściślejszą współprace z sąsiednimi gatunkami, w tym Ludzmi i Andorianami. Kiedy Ambasada Zjednoczonej Ziemi na planecie Vulcan padła ofiarą ataku terrorystycznego Syrrannitów, którzy wierzyli, że ich gatunek zboczył z drogi wyznaczonej przez Suraka. Archer i nowy lider Syrannitów T'Pau, znalazł starożytny artefakt Kir'Shara, zanieśli do dowództwa, rozpoczynając tym reformację polityki i filozofii Vulcan, tworząc nowy, godny zaufania i bardziej wspierający rząd, torując drogę dla ewentualnego udziału w powstaniu Federacji. (ENT: The Forge, Awakening, Kir'Shara) W listopadzie 2154, dyplomaci Andorian planują spotkanie z delegatami Tellarytów pod przewodnictwem ambasadora Grala na planetoidzie Babel. Celem konferencji było rozwiązanie sporów handlowych stojącego pomiędzy oboma frakcjami. Chociaż oryginalny program obejmuje tylko przepisy dotyczące handlu dla sektora. Pod koniec roku 2154, Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne zdało sobie sprawę z zagrożenia stwarzanego przez bliższą współpracę między Andorią, Ziemią i jej sąsiadami. Imperium próbowało zdestabilizować region doprowadzając do kryzysu na Babel, podczas misji Romulanie wykorzystali dwa Romulańskie drony. Te statki były w stanie zamaskować się jako innych statek. Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne próbowało rozprzestrzenić nieufność i wrogość wśród lokalnych potęg na całej Andorii, Ziemi, Tellar i Wolkanie. Jedna z dron zniszczył Andoriański statek Kumari pod postacią krążownika Tellarytów, powodując odwołanie konferencji na Babel i prawie doprowadzając do nasilenia się konfliktu między tymi dwoma gatunkami. Romulanom prawie się udało. Jednak Kapitan Archer wraz z Enterprise, NX-01 byli w stanie rozstrzygnąć spór i doprowadzić do współpracy między z Andorianami, Wolkanami i Tellarytami, aby znaleźć i zniszczyć Romulański statek, tym samym zmieniając wynik Romulańskiej misji na dokładne przeciwieństwo. (ENT: United|The Aenar) Koalicja Planet :2155: Stworzenie Koalicji Planet, w którą weszli Ziemia, Vulcan, Andoria i Tellar wśród innych. Po zażegnanie eskalacji kryzysu na Babel, Ziemia i wiele innych światów zadły sobie sprawę z wartości ich wspólnej pracy i z założenia Koalicji Planet w 2155 roku. Jednak grupa ksenofobicznych izolacjonistów zwana Terra Prime pod dowództwem John Paxton, próbowała zniszczyć koalicję i poróżnić wszystkie gatunki, aby nigdy nie mogli żyć razem. Na szczęście, załoga Enterprise był w stanie pokrzyżować ich plan zniszczenia Dowództwa Starfleet i Paxton został zatrzymany. Wszyscy chcieli porzucić ideę koalicji, ale Archer wygłosił przemówienie do wszystkich członków w którym przekazał przekonanie, że jako odkrywcy, powinni razem eksplorować galaktykę. (ENT: Demons, Terra Prime) Wojna Ziemia - Romulanie :2156 - 2160: Wojna Ziemia - Romulanie podczas, której Ziemia, Vulcan, Andoria i Tellar pokonały Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne co doprowadziło do stworzenia Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej między dwoma stronami. Nowa koalicja Planet powstała w 2156, kiedy konflikt z Romulańskim Imperium przerodził się w wojnę. Upokarzająca klęska Romulan na sprawą sojuszu Andorian Wolkan, Ziemian i Tellarytów których siły połączyły się w bitwie pod Cheron w 2160 skutecznie kończąc wojnę i doprowadzili do ustanowienia Romulańskiej Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II; TOS: Balance of Terror) Zjednoczona Federacja Planet :2161: Sojusznicy Wojny Ziemia - Romulanie założyli Zjednoczoną Federację Planet w San Francisco. W 2161 rok po Wojnie Ziemia - Romulanie sojusznicy wojenni - Andoria, Wolkan, Ziemia i Tellar założyli Zjednoczoną Federację Planet w San Francisco na Ziemi. Podpisani i ratyfikowano traktaty. Krótko po tym powstała Akademia Starfleet. (ENT: Zero Hour, In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II, These Are the Voyages...; TNG: The First Duty, The Outcast; DS9: Paradise Lost; VOY: Homestead) W najbliższych dziesięcioleciach, młoda Federacja i jej Starfleet, czyli statki, takie jak U.S.S. Archon, NCC-189, U.S.S. Horizon, NCC-176, U.S.S. Essex, NCC-173 i bezzałogowe sondy kosmiczne tj. Quadros-1 badając i rozszerzając swoje wpływy. (TOS: The Return of the Archons, A Piece of the Action; TNG: Power Play; DS9: Emissary) :2184 - 2192: Jonathan Archer służy jako Prezydent Federacji. Jonathan Archer był ważną osobą w tych wczesnych latach. Był Ambasadorem Federacji na Andorii w 2169 i służył jako Radny Federacji w 2175. W końcu został wybrany na Prezydenta Federacji w 2184, ustąpił osiem lat później w 2192 w wieku 80 lat. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) Pod koniec 22 wieku, nowa światowa gospodarka ukształtowała się w Federacji. Potrzeby materialne i pieniądze stały się nieaktualne, a większość ludzi pracowało dla wspólnego dobra. Jednak Federacja kontynuowała kontakty handlowe z innymi kulturami, które miały gospodarkę opartą na pieniądzach. (TNG: The Neutral Zone, The Price, Time's Arrow, Part II; DS9: In the Cards; VOY: Dark Frontier; Star Trek: First Contact) 23 Wiek Stała rozbudowa i drobne porażki thumb|[[Kodos Gubernator z Tarsus IV, nakazał wykonanie 4000 egzekucji na kolonistach w 2246, jest on najgorszym zbrodniarzem w historii Federacji.]] Ciągły postęp naukowy pozwolił na wynalezienie komputera Duatronicznego w 2243 i uruchomienia nowych potężnych statków eksploracyjnych klasy Constitution, jak w 2245, Federacja kontynuowała swoją stałą ekspansję w pierwszej połowie 23 wieku. W przeciwieństwie do tego, jedna z najgorszych zbrodni w historii Federacja nastąpiła w 2246, kiedy 8000 kolonistów na Tarsus IV zostali zamordowani na rozkaz Kodosa Governora podczas kryzysu żywnościowego. ( ; ) Stały rozwój Federacji również oznaczał nieuniknione konflikty z sąsiednimi rasami. W 2255 traktat Armens między Federacją a Sheliak Corporate spór został rozstrzygnięty przez cesje kilku planet klasy H do Sheliak. Z innymi gatunkami nie dało się rozstrzygnąć sporów pokojowo. ( ; ) Wojna Federacja - Klingoni 2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Rada Federacji otrzymała raport, który mówił o pojawieniu się nowej gwieździe w Beta Kwadrant. W rzeczywistości była to Latarnia Kahless aktywowana przez Klingonów. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Niełatwe stosunki Federacji z Romulanami left|thumb|After the Federation had proven its strength, the [[Romulan Star Empire simply tried to outnumber strong vessels like the in 2268.]] W 2266 roku, Romulańskie Imperium wyszło z zacisza, aby sprawdzić siłę swojego starego wroga, Federacji. Romulański Pretor kazał najlepszym flagowym Bird-of-Prey, które został wyposażone w kamuflaż, jak również nowe potężne torpedy plazmowe i był pod kierownictwem doświadczonych dowódców. Ich zadaniem było naruszyć Romulańską strefę neutralną i zaatakować obserwacyjne placówki Federacji , które były rozmieszczone wzdłuż granicy w sektorze Z-6. W końcu napady statków Romulan został zatrzymane przez USS Enterprise zanim Romulańskie Dowództwo dostało raport o sukcesie misji. Po tym, Romulanie intensywnie patrolowali swoją stronę strefy neutralnej. W 2268 roku, pomimo tego faktu, USS Enterprise udało się ukraść urządzenie maskujące z patrolującego krążownika Romulan, aby ocenić zagrożenie. ( ) Pomimo tych wrogich spotkań, Federacji udało się utrzymać pewien poziom dyplomatyczny z Romulanami. W 2267 roku Federacja, Romulańskie Gwiezdne Imperium i Imperium Klingońskie wspólnie założył kolonię na Nimbus III, oświadczając, że jest to "planeta galaktycznego pokoju". Projekt jednak szybko stał się żenujący dla wszystkich trzech rządów, choć regularne spotkania przedstawicieli miały miejsce tam co najmniej przez najbliższych 20 lat. ( ; ) Zimna wojna Federacji z Klingonami oraz droga do pokoju :Zobacz także: Federation-Klingon Cold War and Federation-Klingon War (2267) Najbardziej znanym konfliktem w 23 wieku, był konflikt z Imperium Klingonu, Federacja szybko się rozwija, a jej terytorium załęło zbliżać się do granic Imperium. Napięcie między Klingonami a Federacją od czasu jej powstania, bardzo się pogorszyło rozpoczynając w 2223 zimną wojnę. Spory powstawały o własności do różnych systemów gwiezdnych dlatego toczyły się liczne potyczki, istniały gorące punkty takie jak Caleb IV, Donatu V i sektor Archanis, obie strony zobowiązały się do wstrzymania otwartej wojny, jednak. ( ; ; ) thumb|left| stoi przeciwko kilku klingońskim krążownikom klasy D-7 na Organia w 2267 roku. W roku 2267, trwają negocjacje między dwoma stronami które znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie, a prawdopodobieństwo otwarty wojny stawało się coraz większe. Gdy Federacja odmówiła Imperium wycofania się ze wszystkich spornych regionów położonych wzdłuż ich wzajemnej granicy, Klingoni rozpoczęli natychmiastową ofensywę, chwytając kilka planet w tym Organia o znaczeniu strategicznym. Nie chcą rozlewu krwi, potężni mieszkańcy Organia przerwali wojnę czyniąc broń obu stron niefunkcjonalną i przewodniczący Rady Starszych Organii wystąpił zarówno w Radzie Federacji i Wysokiej Rady Klingonu ogłaszając jednostronnie nałożenie Traktatu Pokojowego. Ustalenie podstawowych zasad dalszej interakcji pomiędzy dwoma mocarstwami, traktat mógł regulować spory, takie jak ten kilka miesięcy po podpisaniu na planecie Shermana. Poza tym założenie przez Federację, Imperium Klingonu i Romulańskie Imperium kolonii Nimbus III miało miejsce w tym samym roku. Oprócz porażki na Nimbus III, były też jednak liczne potyczki i wojny nadal trwały między Federacją a Klingonami w ciągu następnej dekady, na Capella IV, Neural, Układzie Tellun i Beta XII-A. W roku 2285, dalsza nieufność powstała, gdy Imperium straciło statek, który sam był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie dwóch statków Gwiezdnej Floty podczas jego próby zdobycia nowej technologię o nazwie Genesis. ( ; ; ; ) thumb|W [[2293 roku, Konferencja Khitomer zapoczątkowała nową erę pokoju pomiędzy Imperium Klingońskim a Federacją.]] Relacje w dalszych spotkaniach pozostają bez znaczących rezultatów, podobnie, jak w kolonii Korvat w 2289. Sytuacja nagle zmieniła się w 2293], po katastrofalnej eksplozji Klingońskiego księżyca Praxis spowodowała poważne problemy ekonomiczne dla Imperium Klingonów. Klingoni szybko zbliżył się do Federacji, szukając sposobu na podpisanie traktatu pokojowego, co prowadzi do Konferencji Khitomer i Porozumienia Khitomer w tym samym roku. W obliczu tej zasadniczej zmiany władzy, Romulanie próbowali podstępu dyplomatycznego za pośrednictwem ambasadora Nanclusa aby zapobiec tej fundamentalnej zmiany władzy, choć bez powodzenia. ( ; ) Nieudane ataki na Ziemię Oprócz tych konfliktów, Federacja stała w obliczu poważniejszych zagrożeń w drugiej połowie 23 wieku Ziemia, stolica Federacji została niemal zniszczona dwukrotnie. Pierwszy raz w 2272, kiedy ogromna forma życia zwana V'Ger groziła zniszczyć wszelkie biologiczne życie na Ziemi, który widział je jako planetarne zagrożenie. Na szczęście, atak był zażegnany przez USS Enterprise, który był w stanie przeprogramować V'Ger. W roku 2286, obca sonda nieznanego pochodzenia siała spustoszenie ekologiczne, próbując skontaktować się z wymarłym gatunkiem Humbak przesyłając ogromne ilości energii do ziemskich oceanów. Ponownie załoga Enterprise była w stanie uratować parę tych wielorybów z przeszłości, które następnie odpłynęły do Oceanu Spokojnego w roku 2286. ( ; ) 24 wiek Drobne konflikty, Poprawa stosunków Federacji z Klingonami W 2311, konfrontacja między Federacją a Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, co kosztowało życie tysięcy ludzi, miał tam miejsce tzw. Incydent Tomed który doprowadził do podpisania Traktatu o Algeron, który zmienił definicję Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej i dodatkowo zakazywał badań Federacji nad opracowaniem urządzenia maskującego, jak również korzystania z takiego urządzenia, a także doprowadził do wycofania rządu Romulan z międzygwiezdnych spraw na najbliższe 53 lat. ( ; ENT: These Are the Voyages...) thumb|left|Działania w bitwie pod Narendra III w 2344 okazały się kluczowe w cementowaniu sojusz z Imperium klingońskim. W pierwszej połowie 24 wieku, pokój zbudowany przez Porozumienie Khitomer stał się nieco zapomniany i w 2340, kolejna wojna wydawała się być nieunikniona. Jednak poświęcenie załogę , która oddała swoje życie w obronie placówki klingońskiej przed atakiem Romulan w bitwie pod Narendra III w 2344. Jest to uważane za honorowy czyn, incydent ten poprawił wizerunek Federacji w oczach Imperium Klingonu, co doprowadziło ostatecznie do Traktatu i sojuszu między dwoma mocarstwami, w późniejszym okresie. ( ) W połowie wieku, Federacja zaczęła napotykać opór w eksploracji kosmosu, gdyż popadła w konflikt z kilkoma sąsiednimi mocarstwami. Wojna Federacji z Kardasją to jeden z najważniejszych konfliktów. Oba mocarstwa starały chronić interesy jednostek. Podczas wojny toczyły się też mniejsze potyczki jedną z nich jest masakra na Setlin III w 2347. Spór ostatecznie został rozstrzygnięty przez podpisanie znanego Traktatu Jankata przez, który została utworzona Strefa Zdemilitaryzowana. ( ) Kolejny incydent miał miejsce w 2353, kiedy Federacja popadła w konflikt z Tholianami, którzy zaatakowali Bazę Gwiezdną, tylko jedna osoba przeżyła . ( ) W połowie wieku, konflikt graniczny Galen był jeszcze jedną serią potyczek między Federacją a rządem Talarian. Choć technologicznie gorsi od Federacji, Talarianie rekompensują to gotowośćią do walki na śmierć i stosowania niekonwencjonalnych taktyk partyzanckich. Konflikt miała miejsce na kilku planetach granicznych, w tym Castal I i Galen IV, które zostały opanowane i zniszczone przez Talarytów w 2357. Ostatecznie porozumienie pokojowe zostało podpisane pomiędzy nimi a Federacją, które obejmowało zwrot wszystkich jeńców wojennych. ( ) Na początku lat sześćdziesiątych, Federacja uwikłała się w wojnę z Tzenkethi. ( ) thumb|Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty pod wpływem pasożytów w 2364 roku. W 2364 roku Federacja stanęła w obliczu poważnego zagrożenia, gdy pasożyty próbowały infiltrować rozkazy Gwiezdnej Floty. Pasożytom udało się zdobyć wysokiej rangi admirałów Gwiezdnej Floty jako gospodarzy, zaczęli torować drogę do inwazji Federacji subtelnie nakazujący wymianę sztabów dowodzenia licznych placówek i kolonii. Nowe personel składał się z osób, które były w fizycznym kontakcie z Dowództwem Floty, a więc były prawdopodobnie również zainfekowane. Admirał Gregory Quinn i Norah Satie odgrywali kluczową rolę w odkryciu spisek kosmitów i z pomocą załogi znaleźli lekarstwo przeciw pasożytą. ( ) Zagrożenie Borg thumb|left|[[Bitwa pod Wolf 359. w 2367, jeden z najbardziej krwawych konfliktów w historii Federacji.]] Najgorszym zagrożeniem dla Federacji był pierwszy kontakt z Borg w 2365. Przy tej okazji okazało się, że Borg byli odpowiedzialni za tajemnicze zniszczenie kilku placówek Federacji i Romulan na skraju Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej rok wcześniej. Borg jest zaawansowaną rasą cybernetyczno-biologicznych istot, które posiadają wysoki poziom techniki wojskowej daleko poza poziomem znanym Federacji. Rok później, w bitwie pod Wolf 359 gdy pojedynczy Sześcian Borg bez trudu zniszczył armadę czterdziestu statków kosmicznych Federacji. Mimo inwazji Sześcian Borg został ostatecznie pokonany, miało to wpływ na morale Federacji. Po Wolf 359. Gwiezdna Flota skupiła się na technologii obronnej, która stała się widoczna w nowych klasach okrętów, takich jak , i które były wyraźnie bardziej bojowe niż tradycyjne statki badawcze, które Gwiezdna Flota posiadała. Dostępność tych nowych statków ostatecznie okazała się kluczowa w wojnie z Dominium. ( , , ) thumb|W przeciwieństwie do bitwy pod Wolf 359. Federacji wyszła zwycięsko z [[Bitwa o Sektor 001|Bitwy w Sektorze 001 w 2373.]] Kolejna potyczka z Borg miał miejsce w 2373, gdy inny Sześcian Borg zaatakował Ziemię. Gdy Deep Space 5 zgłosiła zniszczenie kolonii Federacji na Ivor Prime przez Borg, pierwsza bitwa miała miejsce w sektorze Tyfona. Ponieważ flota Federacji, pod dowództwem Admirała Hayesa, nie był w stanie powstrzymać Borg, ostateczna bitwa toczyła się w Sektorze 001, na orbicie Ziemi, gdzie sześcian została ostatecznie zniszczony. ( ) Destabilizacja Kwadrantu Alfa :Zobacz też: Zimna wojna z Dominium W 2370 między dwiema atakami Borg, Federacja weszła w kontakt z Dominium, hegemonicznym mocarstwem z Kwadrantu Gamma po raz pierwszy spotkano ich za pośrednictwem korytarza podprzestrzennego Bajoran. Docelowo Dominium planuje wnieść swoją wersję "świata" bo ich zdaniem kwadrant Alfa jest "chaotyczny", zimna wojna obejmuje trzy lata w których Dominium przewidywało pomyślną destabilizację Kwadrantu Alfa i Beta. thumb|left|Prezydent Federacji [[Jaresh-Inyo w 2372]] A primary tool of manipulation for the Dominion was the replacement of key persons by Founder-Changelings. In that manner, the neutralization of the Romulan Tal Shiar and the Cardassian Obsidian Order was accomplished by luring their fleets into a trap at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula in 2371. Secretly hoping for their success at destroying the Founders' homeworld, Starfleet chose not to interfere with the Romulan-Cardassian attack plans. ( ) In 2372, a Changeling bombed the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans on Earth, giving rise to massive paranoia within the Federation government as well as Starfleet Headquarters. Since Federation President Jaresh-Inyo initially blocked any extended security measures to preserve the 'Paradise Earth', Starfleet Admiral Leyton tried to take advantage of the situation by staging a coup d'état. However, after it was learned that merely four Changelings were currently operating on Earth, the coup failed, showing to the Federation the urgent need to resolve its inner conflicts so it could stand its ground against the Dominion. ( ) Oprócz manipulacji, Dominium wywołało wojnę między Klingonami a Kardasjanami (patrz Wojna Klingoni-Kardasianie) na początku 2372. Federacja potępiła tę wojnę i rok później został prawie wciągnięta w konflikt z Tzenkethi przez Założyciela, który zastąpił ambasadora Krajensky. Na początku 2373, Dominium udało się pogorszyć stosunki Klingonów z Federacją i doprowadzili do odnowienia ich starego sporu o sektor Archanis w bitwach stoczonych na Ajilon Prime i Ganalda IV co prowadzi do odstąpienia od Porozumienia Khitomer. Jednak, gdy okazało się, że Klingoński podżegacz wojenny Martok rzeczywiście był zastąpiony przez Założyciela konflikt został szybko rozwiązany. ( ) thumb|Facing the imminent threat of a Dominion attack, [[Klingon Chancellor Gowron re-signs the Khitomer Accords in 2373.]] Dominium zyskuje fizyczną pozycję w kwadrancie Alfa poprzez połączenie się z Unią Kardasiańską, kilka miesięcy później w połowie 2373. Porozumienie Khitomer zostało wprowadzone z powrotem w życie, ponieważ wojna wydawała się nieuniknione i tylko Federacjia i Klingoni stanęli przed siłami Dominium. ( ) Wojna z Dominium :See also: Wojna z Dominium Wybuch wojny i odwrót Federacji After settling the hostilities with the Klingon Empire and facing considerable losses from the Borg attack, the Federation depleted its means of preventing an all-out conflict with the Dominion. The ensuing Dominion War was the bloodiest conflict that the Federation had ever been drawn into, up until then, and caused major changes on the political stage of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Unia Kardasjańska, w połączeniu z traktatem o nieagresji ze mocarstwami takimi jak Tholianie i Bajoranie, a co najważniejsze intencje Dominium do Romulanan były jasne. Federacja została zmuszona do działania, ale nie mogła podjąć agresywnych działań takich jak atak prewencyjny. Zamiast tego podjęto decyzję o zablokowania tunelu Bajoran, aby zapobiec przybywaniu posiłków z kwadrantu Gamma. ( ) The maneuver was sure to provoke the Dominion into attack and this end was achieved. Despite a seemingly successful negotiation between Weyoun and Captain Sisko (which, if put into action, would have limited Dominion vessels from the Gamma Quadrant to medical and economic supplies, to help the Cardassian Union rebuild), the Dominion prepared to attack Deep Space 9. Although the Dominion forces arrived too late to prevent the minefield from being successfully deployed and activated, thus preventing reinforcements from arriving in the Alpha Quadrant, the Dominion continued its assault on Deep Space 9, eventually forcing all Federation forces aboard to evacuate in late 2373, and took over the station immediately after its abandonment by the Federation. Odpierając atak na Deep Space 9, sojusz Federacji i Klingonów wysłał grupę zadaniową do ataku na stocznie Dominium na Torros III przywrócenie z powrotem produkcji statków zajęło miesiące. ( ) During the first few months of 2374, the Dominion was leading an extremely successful campaign against the allies, forcing them to retreat on nearly every front. In an attempt to stop the Dominion's advance into their territory, the Federation dispatched its Seventh Fleet to the Tyra system; a force composed of 112 vessels of which a mere 14 ships were able to make it back to their lines - a disastrous defeat for the Federation. ( ). Counter-offensive, stalemate, and the Ba'ku-incident thumb|left|The Federation forces leave [[Starbase 375 to retake Deep Space 9 in 2374.]] By the second quarter of that year, it was revealed to the Federation that the Dominion was close to deactivating the minefield blocking the wormhole, and Captain Benjamin Sisko told Starfleet that the station's recapture had to be seen as the top priority of the war. Admiral Coburn objected to the plan, fearing that too many ships would be diverted away from Earth, allowing the Dominion to attack it, but Sisko was able to convince him otherwise. With only three days before the minefield could be deactivated, however, the Federation was forced to launch what ships they had been able to gather to attack Deep Space 9 and start Operation Return. A Federation fleet of over 600 vessels, eventually aided by Klingon forces, enabled the to break through the Dominion's lines, consisting of 1,254 ships, and reach Deep Space 9, where Captain Sisko was able to convince the Prophets to entirely wipe out the Dominion reinforcements while they were traveling through the wormhole. With no reinforcements on their way, and the fleet battle in favor of the Federation-Klingon forces, the Dominion was forced to withdraw from the station. ( ) Pod koniec 2374, Dominium rozpoczęło inwazję na Betazed w sektorze Kalandra. Zaskoczyło to Federacje ponieważ Gwiezdna Flota uważa sektor Kalandra za zbyt daleko od linii Dominium aby stanowić zagrożenie. Ponadto Dziesiąta Flota Federacji, która został przydzielony do obrony systemu Betazed został złapany z pozycji podczas ćwiczeń bojowych. Systemy obrony planetarnej Betazed były przestarzałe i bez pełnej załogi. Dzięki zdobyciu tego systemu Dominium było w stanie zaatakować Wolkan, Andoria, Tellar i Alpha Centauri. Ponadto Federacja cierpi na niedobór kadry przez masowe ofiary do tej pory, a wiele z ich stoczni jest jeszcze odbudowane.Stocznie Dominium produkują z wydajnością 100% a legiony Jem'Hadar były hodowane w niewiarygodnym tempie. Bez pomocy, to tylko kwestia czasu aby Dominium by pokonało zarówno Klingonów i Federacje. ( ) With Romulan reinforcement, the alliance had forced something of a stalemate, quickly recapturing important Federation worlds like Benzar. The first half of 2375 was spent with neither side offering a firm push forward into the other. One very important event that changed the shape of the war was occurring behind the front lines: a debilitating disease was attacking the Founders. It would later be claimed that Section 31 had a hand in the infection. The Founders' abilities as leaders were being compromised just as their military was taking severe punishment from the emboldened alliance. ( ) thumb|The ill-advised cooperation with the [[Son'a in 2375 stated a decisive ethic re-orientation of the Federation Council.]] Nevertheless, the war and the attacks of the Borg had already caused enormous losses. Seeking new strength and momentum, the Federation Council's policy changed and the admission of new members was accelerated, like with the Evora, whose homeworld was declared a protectorate the year after they achieved warp drive. First and foremost, however, the Council's ethic decisions became more questionable, even compromising the principles upon which the Federation had been founded. This posture led to the decision to allow the secret relocation of some 500 Ba'ku, in order to harness the life-prolonging metaphasic radiation of their planet's ring system by using technology from the dubious Son'a. However, thanks to the actions of the USS Enterprise-E and her crew, the relocation could initially be delayed and the Federation Council finally halted the plan to start a top-level investigation. ( ) Nalot na San Francisco, punkt zwrotny i zwycięstwo thumb|left|Kwatera Główna Gwiezdnej Floty w ruinie w następstwie ataku Breen na Ziemię w 2375 roku. Some months later, the tide of the Dominion War turned against the Federation Alliance again, as the Breen Confederacy entered the war on the Dominion's side. The Breen even staged an attack on Earth, dealing a heavy blow to Federation morale. Starfleet and Romulan vessels were annihilated by the Breen's energy dampening weapons, forcing the Klingons – whose ships could be modified to be immune to the weapon - to hold the front lines on their own, until a countermeasure could be found. To compensate, Martok would have his fleet operate in small battle groups, remaining cloaked until they would engage the enemy, in an attempt to keep them off balance. ( ) With the emergence of a Cardassian Rebellion movement, the Federation Alliance was able to capture a Jem'Hadar attack ship fitted with one of the Breen's energy dampening weapons, so a counter measure was able to be produced for both Federation and Romulan ships, thus returning the tactical advantage into the Allies' favor. ( ) thumb|The [[Treaty of Bajor is signed, officially ending the Dominion War in 2375.]] Although the Cardassian Rebellion was crushed soon afterwards, the determination was made by the Allied commanders that the best hopes of success for an invasion was now, before the Dominion was allowed to strengthen itself any further. A three-pronged attack into Cardassia was organized and led by Admiral William Ross, now-Chancellor Martok and, presumably, Velal. After the Alliance captured Cardassia Prime in the Battle of Cardassia, the war was officially ended with the signing of the Treaty of Bajor and all Dominion forces returned to the Gamma Quadrant, with the exception of the head Founder who was to stand trial for war crimes. Eight hundred million civilians were dead, and the entire Cardassian Union was in danger of total collapse. The Alpha Quadrant had lost a major power and the effects on galactic politics would continue to be seen for many years to come. ( ) The Pathfinder Project and the return of the USS Voyager During the late 2370s, the Federation was able to achieve a moral success as well as a breakthrough in extreme long-range communication, after the had gone missing in the Badlands in 2371. After it was discovered that the ship had actually been transported to the Delta Quadrant, the Starfleet Communications Research Center launched the so-called Pathfinder Project, which was able to establish two way communication with Voyager in 2376. With its return to Earth in 2378, Voyager not only brought with it a tremendous amount of information on the largely-unexplored Delta Quadrant, including an immense amount of tactical data on the Borg, but also destroyed one of only six Borg transwarp hubs, defining a strategic blow to their infrastructure. ( ) Reman coup d'état and false peace appeal thumb|[[Praetor Shinzon, whose attempt to wipe out Earth's population with thalaron radiation would be thwarted by the USS Enterprise-E in 2379.]] In 2379, one year after Voyager s return home, the Federation was confronted with a tempting peace offer by the Romulan Star Empire, which, however, turned out to be one of the gravest threats Earth had to face during this century. After an apparent Reman uprising in the Star Empire and the assassination of the Romulan Senate, the new Praetor, Shinzon, was making an appeal for peace with the Federation. After Starfleet sent their flagship, the USS Enterprise-E under Captain Jean-Luc Picard, to Romulus, Shinzon's actual plan to install the Romulan Empire as the major power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by kidnapping Picard and eradicating all life on Earth by the use of a thalaron radiation weapon became clear. Fortunately, with the help of a few disillusioned Romulan ships, the Enterprise was able to destroy Shinzon's flagship, thwarting his plans and saving Earth from a devastating attack. After the death of Shinzon, the initial approaches between the Federation and the Star Empire were continued and a new task force led by the was dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to begin talks with the Romulans. ( ) 26th to 31st century By the 26th century, races such as the Klingons, Ithenites, and Xindi had joined the Federation. In the 2550s, the Federation proved instrumental in halting the Sphere Builder invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. (ENT: Azati Prime) Time travel and the Temporal Cold War thumb|left|[[Timeships like the from the 29th century serve as an operations-platform from which the Federation preserves the integrity of the timeline.]] By the 26th century, time travel technology became an established factor in the Federation, enabling it to explore historical events, in part by the use of time-travel pods and timeships. A Temporal Integrity Commission was soon formed as well as Temporal Accords, dedicated to prevent any temporal incursions from occurring or the timeline from collapsing and ensuring that the exploration of time would be performed without interferences. However, from various sides, there rose massive opposition to these restrictions to time travel and the Federation was soon drawn into a Temporal Cold War that spread across history, involving numerous factions, some of whom even tried to alter history in order to prevent the Federation from forming. (ENT: Detained|Future Tense ; ) In order to thwart the foundation of the Federation, the historical events surrounding Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise posed a tempting target. A Federation-temporal agent from the 31st century posing as crewman Daniels on the Enterprise would assist Captain Archer and his crew numerous times in order to take their roles in history and maintain the timeline. In 2152, however, Daniels inadvertently averted the Federation from ever coming into being by taking Archer some 900 years into the future. Thanks to his crew and a Suliban's misunderstanding, he returned to his own time period, resetting the timeline. ( ) Another instance that nearly prevented the Federation from being founded was when a weapon created by the Xindi attacked Earth, killing seven million people. A race of transdimensional aliens, called Sphere Builders, were defeated by the Federation in the 26th century so they deceived the Xindi into thinking Earth would attack them in the future, convincing them that they should preemptively attack Earth and annihilate humanity, thereby eradicating the future Federation. With more help from Daniels, Archer and his crew were ultimately able to destroy the weapon as well as the sphere network, ending the Sphere Builders influence in normal space. (ENT: Azati Prime|Zero Hour) thumb|[[31st century-temporal agent Daniels played a pivotal role in guarding the historic events around Jonathan Archer leading to the founding of the Federation.]] Enterprise and its crew were not yet finished with the Cold War, however, as they were subsequently brought to an alternate 1944, where a dangerous time traveling faction known as the Na'kuhl from the 29th century were assisting Nazi Germany in conquering America, thereby altering history and again preventing the formation of the Federation some 200 years later. Enterprise destroyed the temporal conduit of the Na'kuhl which, in turn, prevented the crew's return to their century. As a result, many temporal incursions were erased; the Temporal Cold War was coming to an end and the timeline ultimately reset itself, paving the way for the historical events leading to the birth of the Federation. (ENT: Storm Front, et al.) In the 29th century, Starfleet Captain Braxton located the starship in the Delta Quadrant of the year 2373, claiming that it had been responsible for the destruction of the Federation's entire capital system around Sol, in his century, by a temporal explosion. Trying to restore the timeline, Braxton tried to destroy Voyager, which was able to disrupt Braxton's ship, however, pulling both ships into different decades of the 20th century. There, temporal contamination by the advanced technology of Braxton's ship turned out to be the very reason for the temporal explosion in the first place. Fortunately, Voyager s crew was able to prevent this contamination, so an alternate version of Braxton who never experienced these events was able to return Voyager to the Delta Quadrant of the 24th century, ending this temporal incursion. ( ) Summary of key dates *'2223': Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire degenerate starting a tense cold war. *'2245': The inconclusive Battle of Donatu V is fought between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. *'2246': Due to a shortage in food supply, Governor Kodos of Tarsus IV orders the execution of 4,000 colonists, committing one of the worst crimes in Federation history. *'2255': The Treaty of Armens is signed between the Sheliak Corporate and the Federation. *'2267': The Federation and the Klingon Empire sign the Treaty of Organia establishing ground rules for further interaction and the resolution of territorial disputes. The same year, the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire jointly establish a colony on Nimbus III, offcially declaring it 'the planet of galactic peace'. *'2268': The Polaric Test Ban Treaty is signed by the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire, banning research into polaric ion energy. *'2272': An attack on Earth by a massive machine lifeform called V'Ger is closely averted. *'2286': Another devastation of Earth is averted, when a reply to a probe of unknown origin can be given, whose attempts to contact Humpback whales severely affect Earth's atmosphere. *'2289': The Federation and the Klingon Empire hold a diplomatic meeting at Korvat colony, however without producing any substantial results. *'2293': On the Khitomer Conference between the Klingons and the Federation the Khitomer Accords are signed to establish a lasting peace between the two powers. *'2311': After the devastating Tomed Incident with the Romulans, the Federation signs the Treaty of Algeron promising no research into or use of any cloaking devices. *'2344': Answering a Klingon distress call, the Federation vessel is destroyed by Romulans at the Battle of Narendra III. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident cements the Federation-Klingon friendship leading to the Treaty of Alliance. *'Late 2340s': Several border disputes escalate into a war between the Federation and the Cardassian Union. *'2353': The Federation is embroiled in a conflict with the Tholians. *'Late 2350s': Lasting over a three-year period, the Galen border conflicts with the Talarians state another conflict the Federation is facing. *'Early 2360s': The Federation fights a war with the Tzenkethi. *'2364': A subtle attempt by neural parasites to take full control of Starfleet and to prepare for an all-out invasion of the Federation is discovered and thwarted. *'2365': The Federation vessel makes first contact with the Borg. *'2367': A Borg cube attacking the Federation and annihilating 39 starships at the Battle of Wolf 359 is destroyed in Earth orbit. *'2369': The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered, stating a secure link between the Alpha- and Gamma Quadrants. *'2370': The Federation-Cardassian Treaty is signed, finally settling all remaining border issues between the two powers. *'2370/2371': In the Gamma Quadrant, the Federation becomes aware of the existence of the Founders and the Dominion, which destroys the Federation vessel and several other ships and colonies. *'2372': A Founder-Changeling bombs the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans on Earth giving rise to massive paranoia. Starfleet Admiral Leyton tries to start a coup d'état against Federation President Jaresh-Inyo, but fails after it was learned that merely four Changelings are operating on Earth at that time. Later that year, the Federation's and Klingon's old dispute over the Archanis sector escalates, leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords. *'2373': It is discovered that Klingon war monger General Martok had actually been replaced by a Founder and the Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, swiftly resolving the Klingon's conflict with the Federation and reinstating the Khitomer Accords. In the midst of these events another Borg cube attacks the Federation, but is destroyed near Earth at the Battle of Sector 001. Later that year, the Dominion attacks and captures the Federation station Deep Space 9, beginning the Dominion War against the Federation and the Klingon Empire. *'2374': Although the Federation/Klingon Alliance recaptures Deep Space 9, the Dominion manages to conquer Betazed, putting it in a position to invade Vulcan, Andor, Tellar and Alpha Centauri. The tide turns after the Romulan Star Empire joins the forces against the Dominion and quickly recaptures Federation worlds like Benzar. *'2375': The Dominion gains the upper hand in the war again with its alliance with the Breen Confederacy, which even manages to launch a successful attack on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth. In the face of its losses, the Federation Council decides to accelerate the admission of new members and even dismisses the Federation's most profound principles during the Ba'ku incident. With the help of the Cardassian Rebellion, the Federation Alliance manages to repel the Dominion forces, however, and finally captures Cardassia Prime later that year, ending the Dominion war with the Treaty of Bajor. *'2376': The Pathfinder Project of the Starfleet Communications Research Center is able to establish two way communication with the , a Federation starship stranded in the Delta Quadrant since 2371. *'2378': After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, the returns to Earth using one of only six Borg transwarp hubs. The hub is subsequently destroyed, severely crippling the Collective's infrastructure. *'2379': After a Reman coup d'état, the Romulan Star Empire makes a tempting peace offer, which, however, turns out to be a plan to install the Star Empire as the major power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by eradicating all life on Earth with thalaron radiation. Fortunately, the plan of the new Romulan Praetor Shinzon can be thwarted by the . After this incident, the new Romulan government wishes to start negotiations with the Federation, which subsequently sends a new task force to the Neutral Zone. Appendices Background Based on Deanna Troi's line in ENT: These Are the Voyages... "this alliance will give birth to the Federation", the signing ceremony shown could well be the signing of the Coalition of Planets' charter or for some other precursory alliance to the actual Federation. While that is a legitimate interpretation, the line itself is ambiguous and could easily refer to the present state of the Federation as its own nation rather than an alliance. Further, the exact same scene was observed in ENT: Zero Hour, wherein it was explicitly identified as the signing of the Federation Charter. The Picard family album from lists 11 October 2161 as the day the Federation was founded. In fandom, however, it has been generally accepted that the day on which the Federation was founded, in 2161, was May 8th. There is no evidence from any episodes or films to support this, however. It should be noted, though, that May 8th is the same day that Paramount Pictures was founded, back in 1914. It remains unclear whether the Human colony in the Alpha Centauri system was also among the founding members. An obscure reference from Captain Picard's photo album from suggests so. However, it was not seen clearly on-screen and other things shown in that album appear apocryphal (like Picard's award from Starfleet for the Battle of Maxia – a term which was unknown to Picard prior to , and an action for which he would be subjected to a court martial). Related topics *Interstellar history **Andorian history **Human history **Vulcan history **Klingon history **Romulan history **Cardassian history de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten#Geschichte der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten en:Federation history ja:惑星連邦の歴史